Live!
Live! is a nationally syndicated daytime talk show best known for it hosts Regis Philbin (1988-2011), Kathie Lee Gifford (1988-2000), and Kelly Ripa (2001-present). With the changing of co-hosts throughout the years the show has had several variations on its name, several of which have featured appearances by the Muppets. Appearances Live! with Regis and Kathie Lee * 1990 — Jim Henson and Kermit the Frog appear with Regis and guest host Joy Philbin. * 1994 — Big Bird appears during a special episode filmed in Hawaii. * December 13, 1995 - Big Bird and Maria (Sonia Manzano) appear and perform "The Spanish Counting Song" (with Dave Conner on piano). * April 18, 1996 — Miss Piggy cooks and promotes Muppets Tonight and Muppet Treasure Island as well as her book In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy. * 1998 — Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House. * July 13, 1999 — Piggy appears to promote the release of Muppets from Space. She shares a long kiss with Regis which is later shown during the November 29, 2002 and May 19, 2005 broadcasts. Live! with Regis and Kelly * December 24, 2001 — Kermit the Frog appears. * November 26, 2002 — Piggy is caught on camera sun-bathing with Kelly Ripa's husband, Mark Consuelos. * November 29, 2002 — Piggy appears in an episode broadcast from Puerto Rico to promote the premiere of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. * May 19, 2005 — Miss Piggy promotes The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. * December 8, 2006 — Kermit the Frog promotes his book Before You Leap as well as the Muppets' holiday album A Green and Red Christmas with Kelly and guest host Anderson Cooper. A clip of this appearance was shown for their 10th anniversary when Cooper made a guest appearance. Live! with Kelly * November 21, 2011 — Jason Segel appears to promote The Muppets. * November 23, 2011 — Miss Piggy appears to promote The Muppets. Live! with Kelly and Michael * February 3, 2014 — Kermit appears to preview a clip from Muppets Most Wanted. * March 14, 2014 — Piggy appears (wearing Vivienne Westwood) to promote Muppets Most Wanted. (clip) * March 17, 2014 — Tina Fey appears to promote Muppets Most Wanted. * February 2, 2016 — Kermit appears to promote The Muppets. Mentions For their 2010 Halloween show, Regis and Kelly dressed up as Elmo and Katy Perry, a reference to the "Hot and Cold" segment. This was also shown during a montage of Halloween shows on their 10th anniversary. During the Live! with Michael and Kelly 2012 Halloween special, someone wore a Big Bird costume. File:Regis_Kelly_Elmo_Katie.jpg File:Live_with_Michael_and_Kelly_Halloween_2012.jpg During 2019's Live with Kelly and Ryan, Kal Penn showed a photo of his childhood Halloween costume as Ernie. References * In episode 3506 of Sesame Street, Stinky the Stinkweed claims his daily routine includes watching "Regis and Kathie Lee." External links *IMDb *"Muppets: 1, Host: 0" - ToughPigs.com transcript of 4/18/96 appearance *"The Muffed Christmas Carol" - ToughPigs transcript of 12/24/01 appearance __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References